Love Conquers All
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: {COMPLETED}Numbuh's 3 and 5 are brainwashed by the TDCFDTL...I'm not good at summary's! Please no FLAMES! This is my first fic. Pleez R/R! ~~ 3/4 1/5 ~~
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:* I do not own Kids Next Door. The only thing I do own is the  
plot of the story and the names of the TDCFDTL. *  
  
Me: Okay, so on with the fic.  
  
Numbuh 4: Will you please go faster? I want to get my hands around those Delightful Children's necks!!!  
  
Me: Chill out, Numbuh 4. I'm going. Don't rush me too fast, or I'll have to tell the whole world your little secret...  
  
Numbuh 4: Okay, Okay...I'll lay off...stupid author...  
  
Numbuh 3: What is your secret Numbuh 4? Tell me, Tell me!  
  
Numbuh 4*blushing*: I can't tell ya.  
  
Numbuh 3: Ohhhh...okay. :(  
  
Me: *Ahem*...anyway, here's the story!! ENJOY. Please R'nR!  
  
LOVE CONQUERS ALL  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a beautiful day at the treehouse, and everyone was, strangely, relaxing. "This is just not normal!" Yelled Numbuh 1 as he paced the floor and looked at his computer. "What is it, Numbuh 1?" Asked Numbuh 2, who was sitting in the main room playing with a toy airplane.  
Numbuh 2 walked up to him and stared at the computer. "There are no missions at all! I even talked to the IHQ and asked them, and they said that everything was seemingly normal. It's just...weird." Said Numbuh 1 as Numbuh 2 looked at him. "Do you think the Delightful's are planning something? I mean, last time this happened, Numbuh 5 was almost taken away from us." Numbuh 1 shuddered at the thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
Sticky Beard took the dark-skinned girl aboard his ship with her special stash of candy. Numbuh 5 hooked to the top of it, not wanting to let go.  
"This is my special stash of candy! Go find your own!" Numbuh 5 yelled at the pirate. "I'm afraid I can't do that my sweet. I am a candy stealing pirate, thus, I steal all the candy I can." Said Sticky Beard as he sucked on a blue sucker. Numbuh 5 glared at him evilly as she watched him throw her chest of candy into the door and slammed it shut.  
"Kids Next Door, Attack!" Numbuh 5 turned her head to hear a British accented Numbuh 1 scream as he landed on the deck of the ship. Numbuh 1 started fighting off the pirates crew as Numbuh 3 untied her. She ran off with her friends into the door the chest was thrown into, and landed in a room stocked full of candy. "This is the most candy Numbuh 5's ever seen!" Said Numbuh 5 as she looked around in awe at the wall to wall filled chamber.  
"Ah Ha! Now I've got ya!" Yelled Sticky Beard as he swung down and grabbed her off a stack of candy. She looked around to see if there was any sign of rescue. Then she saw Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1, HELP!" Numbuh 5 yelled at the top of her lungs so he could hear. He quickly turned around and started running after her. "I'm comin' Numbuh 5!" He yelled back. The pirate laughed as he finally landed on another mountain of candy. Numbuh 1 finally caught up to him and jumped on his back. "Argghh!!!" The pirate yelled as he finally let go of Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 jumped down and grabbed 5, and they ran as fast as they could grabbing the rest of the gang on the way to get off the boat before it exploded.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Numbuh 1, are you okay?" Numbuh 2 asked when he saw 1 spacing out. "Huh? Oh yeah..I-I'm fine. I just need to relax, that's all." He said, hoping that 2 believed him. "Alright. If you need us, we'll be in the main room." Said Numbuh 2 as he quietly shut the door, leaving Numbuh 1 with his thoughts. 'Do I really like Numbuh 5?' These thoughts went through his head as he laid his head on the computer keyboard, slowly falling asleep.  
Numbuh 2 walked quietly into the main room, plopping down on the couch and sighing heavily. Numbuh 4 looked away from his punching bag and over at Numbuh 2. "Wha's wrong with 1?" He asked Numbuh 2 who looked up from the floor and at 4. "He's upset that there's no missions for us to do. I mean it is kind of strange, but at least we get to relax for once." Said Numbuh 2 as 4 nodded and continued with his punching. "Yeah! We finally get a vacation! Can we go to Hawaii?" Asked Numbuh 3 as she bounced up and down on the couch holding one of her rainbow monkeys. Numbuh 4 looked over to her and sighed. "No we can't, Numbuh 3. We never know when the alarm could go off." Said Numbuh 4 as Numbuh 3 stopped bouncing and frowned. Numbuh 4 cocked a side smile and walked over to her. "At leas' we don' have ta do anythin'. We ge' time to relax." He said as he patted her on the head and walked over to Numbuh 2 and sat down beside him. Numbuh 3 started smiling again and began jumping up and down once more as 2 looked at Numbuh 4 and he blushed realizing what he did.  
"Are you okay Numbuh 5?" Asked Numbuh 3. 5 looked at her hyper friend and nodded. "Okay, if you're sure...but if you need cheering up I'm happy to talk to you." Numbuh 3 said as Numbuh 5 smiled. "Thanx Numbuh 3. I might hang out wit ya lata." She said. Numbuh 3 started to dance with her monkey when she knew that 5 would play with her later. 'I just have a lot on my mind right now. Like Numbuh 1...' she thought to herself as she looked around the room at the relaxing KND, not having a care in the world... ******************************************************************  
While the KND were relaxing, the Delightful Brats were busy planning their next attack. They started laughing maniacally in the shadows of their mansion, along with father, knowing that their plan was flawless... *** Me: Well, that was the first chappie! I hope y'all liked it.  
  
Numbuh 1: Yeah, it was pretty good, except for the part where me and Numbuh 5 were having thoughts about eachother...YUCK!!  
  
Me: I thought that was cute! There will be more fluffy stuff later, so be prepared. Numbuh's 3 and 4 will get together too, so you and 5 will not be the only ones.  
  
Numbuh 4: Me and 3 will be togetha?! That sounds gross!  
  
Me: It will be a good story. There will be lots of action in it too, so don't worry.  
  
Numbuh 4: Now you're talkin'! *Get's into a fighting stance*  
  
Me: Yeah...again, hope ya liked it, please Read and Review!  
  
(a/n: if you have any tips to help me with my fic, pleez let me know. This is my first fic, so I need a few pointers on how to make it look better. For instance the italic. I can't get it to show.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Kids Next Door!  
  
Numbuh 4: Tha's roight. She don't own nothin'!  
  
Me: Yep. That's why I said I didn't own anything, DUH!  
  
Numbuh 4: ...  
  
Me: Well, here's the 2nd chappie! Pleez Read and Review!  
  
Numbuh 4: No one's goin' to read your cruddy story! I's all mushy and gross! Why wou' they read somethin' tha' is romantic...i's jus' not roight.  
  
Me: Yeah...anyway...I hope you enjoy...Pleez! No FLAMES. This is my first fic, and it's not going to be the best, so be nice... :(  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP! Numbuh 1 woke up and found that the screen on the computer was flashing red. "Computer, show message." Numbuh 1 said as the screen showed Numbuh 274 standing with 30C. "Hello Numbuh 1. Glad to see you again." Said Numbuh 274 with a white smile. Numbuh 1 sighed, and sat down again. "It's great to see you both. What's going on?" He asked directly towards 274. Of course 30C had to butt in. "The DCFDTL are on the move again, and they are brainwashing all the girl operatives and taking them hostage. The other villains are aiding them in this movement." Said 30C with a huge frown. "Is there any way to stop them?" Numbuh 1 asked, hoping they had some type of solution. They shook their heads, and Numbuh 1 put his head in his hands. "You will just have to defend yourselves the best you can." Said 274 as he looked behind him. "We have to go now, we will come to the treehouse as fast as possible." He said as the screen went black. Numbuh 1 stood there in shock, wondering how to solve this. He had to talk to the rest of the gang.  
  
*In the main room*  
  
"WEEEEE!" Yelled Numbuh 3 as she ran up and down the stairs. Numbuh 4 sighed as he watched her be herself, and Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 4, and shook his head about how head-over-heels he was for 3.  
"Numbuh 5 thinks that you should calm down Numbuh 3. You might hurt yoself." Said Numbuh 5 as she watched her hyper friend go crazy. Numbuh 2 laughed as his stomach started to growl. "Hey Numbuh 5? Do you think you can whip up a delicious dinner? I'm starvin'." Numbuh 2 asked, and 5 looked at him and smiled. "Sho. What do you guys want?" She asked as she stood up and started heading for the kitchen. "I want hamburgers!" said Numbuh 4. "Me too!" said Numbuh's 2 and 3 in unison. "Okay, hamburgers it is!" She said as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.  
Numbuh 1 walked into the room with a gloomy look on his face. The gang turned their heads, and Numbuh 5 poked her head out of the kitchen. "Wha's up Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 4 when he noticed his friends forlorn face. "We need to have a meeting. I'll see you in my room." He said as he turned heel and went back to his room. "Wha was all that about?" Numbuh 5 asked as she walked out of the kitchen with an apron around her waist. "Numbuh 1 said we have a meeting in his room." Said Numbuh 2. "Well, come and eat befo we have this meeting." Numbuh 5 said as the gang ran into the kitchen. "I'll race you Numbuh 4!" Three said happily as she skipped by him. "You're on!" He said, and he raced after her to the kitchen. Numbuh 2 walked over to Numbuh 5 and sighed. "When do you think he'll tell her?" Numbuh 2 asked 5. She laughed lightly and sighed. "He will. It will come out soona or lata." She said as she patted 2's shoulder.  
  
*After dinner, in Numbuh 1's room*  
  
Numbuh 1 walked up to the podium with a frown on his face. "Good evening, Operatives. We have an emergency on our hands. The DCFDTL has made a motion to brainwash all the girl Operatives and take them hostage. Numbuh's 274 and 30C have informed me of this, and they said they will be over here as soon as possible to help us arm ourselves..." He was cut off by Numbuh 3. "Oooh! Numbuh 30C is coming! YAY!" Said 3 as she started to dance around the room. Numbuh 4 slouched and crossed his arms. "Hmph! Numbuh 30C. He has a crush on 3, and 3 has a 'crush' on 'im." Numbuh 4 said to himself as she continued dancing. Numbuh 1 looked at her, then back at the other operatives. "Anyway, they should be here any time now. We need to go to the main room and greet them.  
  
*Back in the main room*  
  
The KND Operatives sat down on their circle couch, waiting for the doorbell. "Why do they 'ave to help us? Couldn't we jus' do it on our own?" Asked Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 wheeled around. "We need all the help we can get, Numbuh 4. There is no time to be picky." He said in a frustrated tone. Then the kids heard a muffled cry. They turned around and saw Numbuh 3 curled up on the floor crying. Numbuh 4's eyes went wide and rushed to her side. "What's wrong Numbuh 3?" Asked Numbuh 2 as he walked towards her. Numbuh 4 put his arms around her and patted her head. "That means that if we can't protect ourselves then me and Numbuh 5 will be brainwashed." Said Numbuh 3 between sobs. Numbuh 4 looked up and it just hit him. "When are they going to get here? We need all the reinforcements we can get!" Said Numbuh 4 standing up. "We need to protect 3 and 5 with all the power we have!" Numbuh 1 finished as the girls ran up to them and embraced them in a tight hug, while 4 and 1 blushed a deep red.  
"Get off'a me Numbuh 3! I can't breathe!" Numbuh 4 gasped as she let go and blushed. Numbuh 5 slowly let go and put her hands on Numbuh 1's shoulders. Numbuh 1 stood up strait and put his hands on her waist. "You and 3 will always be protected around us, no matter what. We will die trying to protect you, if we have to go that far." Said Numbuh 1 as 5 smiled and hugged him again. Numbuh 2 shook his head at this. 'A bunch of crazy love birds. I wish they would just tell eachother about their feelings and get it over with.' 2 was thinking to himself when the doorbell rang...  
  
Me: That's the end of Chap. 2!  
  
Numbuh 4: Well It's abou' time!  
  
Numbuh 2: What's with all the mushy stuff anyway? And why don't I have someone to pair up with me?  
  
Me: Relax Numbuh 2. Your time will come...eventually.  
  
Numbuh 1: Yeah. And your paragraphs really stink, too.  
  
Me: I know. This is my first fic, so it's not going to be perfect.  
  
Numbuh 4: Whatevah.  
  
Numbuh 1: Is it going to be this mushy later on too?  
  
Me: Actually, this is only the beginning. It will get even more romantic later. ^____^ I love romance fics!!!  
  
Numbuh 2: Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Pleez R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once Again...I do not own KND...  
  
Numbuh 3: YAY! Chapter 3! Chapter 3! Just like me!  
  
Me: Yep, just like you...Like 3 said, Here's Chapter 3!  
  
Numbuh 4: This 'ad better be a good Chapter.  
  
Numbuh 1: Yeah. Is it going to have any action it?  
  
Me: Kinda. The most action will happen later on in the story.  
  
Numbuh 5: Tha's good. I like action packed stories.  
  
Me: Uh-huh. Now here's Chappie 3. Pleez Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"I'll get it!" Yelled Numbuh 3 as she skipped across the room to the door. Numbuh 4 slid down the wall and crossed his arms as his hoodie went over his eyes. Numbuh 2 fell back on the couch and continued playing with his model airplane. Numbuh 5 went and sat down at the table in the kitchen, and Numbuh 1 just stood there waiting for them to come in.  
  
Numbuh 3 opened the door, and she started to giggle. "Hi 30 sea!" She said excitedly. She gave him a bear hug, which he gladly accepted. "Hi Numbuh 3..." He looked up and saw the gang staring at him, especially Numbuh 4, who was red with rage. 30C cleared his throat. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Our radar got messed up." Said Numbuh 274 as he and 30C walked all the way in. "That's okay. Well...we haven't exactly decided where you guys will sleep, so you will just have to figure it out on your own." Said Numbuh 1 in a rather irritated tone.  
  
"Numbuh 274 can stay in my room." Numbuh 2 suggested. Numbuh 274 turned around and smiled. "Thanks Numbuh 2. I'll take my stuff up there right now." He said as he turned heel with his luggage and headed towards Numbuh 2's room. Numbuh 5 turned around in her chair and watched 274 leave up the stairs. "Hey 30C." Numbuh 5 said bluntly. 30C smiled and Numbuh 3 was dancing around him. "Are you going to help keep me and Numbuh 5 from being brainwashed?" Numbuh 3 asked him. "I think one of them is already brainwashed..." Numbuh 2 said as 5 stifled a giggle. "Yep. Anyways we thought we would come and hang out with you guys as well." Said Numbuh 30C.  
  
Numbuh 1 started pacing around the floor, while Numbuh's 3, 4, and 5 talked with 30C. While the gang was chatting, and Numbuh 274 came back down the stairs, the phone rang. Numbuh 5 ran to answer it. "Hello? KND." She said.  
  
A few minutes later, Numbuh 5 walked up to Numbuh 1 with a look of fear on her face. He cocked his head to one side and frowned. "What's wrong Numbuh 5?" He asked her. "Lizzie just called. She's really mad at you, and she said to meet her at the candy store." Said Numbuh 5. His face went blank and he just nodded. "I'll be back then. Tell everyone to go to bed okay?" Numbuh 1 looked dismal as he went down the stairs and headed to the candy store.  
  
Numbuh 5 looked after him as he walked down the street. She turned around and saw the whole gang talking with 274 and 30C, and stood up strait, knowing that Numbuh 1 had put her in charge for the moment. "All righ' you guys. Numbuh 1 had some business to take care of, and he put me in charge. He told me to tell ya that y'all have to go to bed." She said with a bossy tone. "Awwww..." They all said in unison as they slowly walked up the stairs. "And Numbuh 30C, you will be staying in Numbuh 4's room." Numbuh 5 ordered. 4 sighed as 30C followed him to his room. "Look. Ah don't eva wan' ta see ya messin' with Numbuh 3 again, go' it?" Numbuh 4 said when he closed his bedroom door behind them. "Hey man, she's cute. I can't help it if I like her and she likes me." Said 30C as he started climbing the stairs to the wrestling ring. "She's Numbuh 3. She likes almos' every guy tha' comes along. She's a flirt." Said Numbuh 4 as 30C smirked. "Do you like her Numbuh 4?" He asked as Numbuh 4's face turned red. "N-no. Why would you think tha'?" He said, blushing furiously. "When she hugged me, you looked really mad. Don't deny it dude. I know you like her." 30C said with a wide smile, knowing that Numbuh 4 liked her...a lot! Numbuh 4 sighed and put his arms up in the air. "Okay, Okay, Ah like 'er...bu' you can't tell anyone." Numbuh 4 threatened with a fist in 30C's face. 30C smirked again. "I thought you did. I won't tell her, or anyone else. I promise." He put his hand in the air, and the other on his heart. "Good..." Said 4.  
  
*At the Candy Store*  
  
Numbuh 1 was half a block away from the store when he saw Lizzie standing under the street light. He sighed and walked up to her as she was tapping her foot. "Look. I'm sorry for ignoring you. We've been really busy at HQ and I haven't had time to do anything else." He said, hoping she would forgive him. "I'm sorry Nigel. It's either me or them. You have to choose." She said. Numbuh 1 stared off into space, wondering what to do. "The gang needs me Lizzie. I can't help that." He said to a sad Lizzie. "Well, maybe we could just be friends." She said. Numbuh 1 then had an idea. "Why don't you become a KND, that way, we can be friends, and be closer together." He suggested. She smiled and jumped up and down. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow...Numbuh 1." She smiled at Numbuh 1. "Alright. See you tomorrow then...Numbuh 6." He winked and left with a light and happy heart.  
  
He kept on walking, and he could now see the treehouse from where he was. 'Now I can finally ask Numbuh 5' he thought out loud as he hurriedly walked to the HQ.  
  
*At the Treehouse*  
  
Numbuh's 3 and 4 were the last to leave the main room, slowly walking towards the stairs. "Numbuh 4?" 4 turned to face 3 and he began to blush again. 'Cruddy 'ormones...' he thought to himself. "Yeah?" He asked, his face turning redder. He then went back to normal color when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Do you promise to protect me like you said earlier today?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment, and an uneasy silence filled the room. "Y-Y-yes. You an' Numbuh 5 will be safe from 'arm whe' you are aroun' me." He said proudly, while patting her on the back. Her face lit up, which made him blush again. "Thank you so much Numbuh 4. I'll find some way to pay you back." She pulled him into a bear hug. "Well...you...could...not...kill...me." He said while trying to breathe. "Deal!" She said happily as Numbuh 1 walked in the front door.  
  
"How'd it go?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 1 looked down, then up at the two Operatives and smiled. "Tomorrow we will have a new operative." he said. Numbuh's 3 and 4 looked at eachother in surprise, then back at their leader. "I will introduce you to Numbuh 6!" he said happily. "Wha's 'is name?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 1 shook his head. "No. It's a girl. It's Lizzie." he said as 3 and 4's mouths dropped to the floor. "WHAT!?"(a/n: When Lizzie joins the KND, no one likes the idea of her being there, but they accepted her becuz Numuh 1 is the leaduh, and they just went along with it.)  
  
************************************************************  
  
"The plan is all in order." said Will, the tall blonde kid. "Good work. When will this be carried out?" Asked Father. "Tomorrow afternoon." Said Butch, the helmet kid. "Excellent. Who are we after?" Father asked. "KND Operatives 3 and 5. Go by Kuki and Abigail." said Butch. "Good. We best get some rest for the plan." said Father. The DCFDTL nodded and went to bed, all laughing among eachother, saying this was the best plan. Father put the plans in the drawer, and went upstairs after his children...  
  
Me: Well, that's it for Chapter 3! Hope you likie!  
  
Numbuh 4: Ah can't believe that Lizzie is goin' to be a KND Operative like us!  
  
Lizzie: It's no big deal. And besides, I think it will be fun!  
  
Numbuh 4: ...  
  
Numbuh 2: *whispers to author* Is that her?  
  
Me: Yep.  
  
Numbuh 4: Chapta 4 is next!  
  
Me: Pleez R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own KND...  
  
Numbuh 1: Do you always have to say that?  
  
Me: Yes. It's so people know that I don't own you, and that the people who created you do.  
  
Numbuh 1: Ah...  
  
Me: ...Well, here's chapter 4! This is where Lizzie comes in!  
  
Lizzie: FINALLY! I was wondering when I would get to be in your fic.  
  
Numbuh 4: You're lucky. She only pu' you in becuz you were Numbuh 1's girlfrien'...we are in it becuz i's our show!!! *really mad*  
  
Lizzie: Uh...Yeah....*backs away from Numbuh 4*  
  
Me: Anyway...Here's chappie 4! *********************************************************** Chapter 4:  
  
The next morning, Numbuh 2 was the first one up. He went downstairs to get breakfast. "Aghhhh...I wonder what's for breakfast..." He said groggily as he slowly dragged himself up in a chair. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs to see if anyone was awake.  
  
Numbuh 4 slowly walked up to 3's door, wanting so badly to knock, and her tell him to come in. 'She'll never like me. She likes 30C. I mean, he does have betta looks and is mo' likeable than me, but I have a lot to offer her.' he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Numbuh 3 had come out of her room and was looking at him. "Hi Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 said sheepishly. As Numbuh 4 heard this, he jumped sky high. "Don't eva scare me li' tha' again!" Said Numbuh 4 with fear in his voice. Numbuh 3 looked down at her feet, which had suddenly become very interesting. "I'm sorry Numbuh 4. I was just going to ask if you were okay. You were just staring into space looking at my door with your hand out in front of you." She said rather quickly. She looked up and met with Numbuh 4's eyes, which were a deep green(a/n: I don't know if his eyes are green. I just added that in there). Numbuh 4 started blushing furiously, and suddenly found the floor very interesting too. "I's okay Numbuh 3. Ah was jus' goin' to wake ya up. Ah then got distracted and started starin' into space. And Ah'm sorry for yellin' at ya." He said, still looking at the floor. "It's okay. Let's go down and get some breakfast." She said as she took him by the arm and led him down to the kitchen.  
  
Numbuh 2 was half-way up the stairs to be knocked back down again by Numbuh 3. She turned around and picked him up off the floor while Numbuh 4 was still making his way down the stairs. "I'm sorry Numbuh 2. I didn't know you were there." She said. Numbuh 2 rubbed the back of his head and looked up to Numbuh 4 then to 3. "That's okay. I was coming to get some breakfast, and no one was there. Do you know if Numbuh 5's up yet?" He asked. Numbuh 4 finally got down the stairs and stood beside three. "I heard music coming from her room. I think she is awake." Numbuh 3 proudly stated. "Well, let's go get her, and then get Numbuh 1." said Numbuh 2. They all ran back up the stairs to get Numbuh 5.  
  
As the gang walked up to Numbuh 5's room, the music got louder. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 covered their ears, but since Numbuh 4 is used to it, he walked the closest. "Well, you definitely heard music Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said as he knocked on the door.  
  
Numbuh 5 heard a knock at the door, and instantly turned down her Linkin Park CD. "I'm comin', I'm comin'. Hold ya horses." She said as she opened the door. "What are you guys doin' here?" Her face had a quizzical look. "We were wonderin' if you could make some breakfas'?" Numbuh 4 shuffled his feet across the floor hoping she wasn't mad. She smiled, and sighed. "Sho thing, guys. Just give me a sec to get down there." She said. Then Numbuh 2 butted in before she could shut her door. "Could we have bacon and eggs?" Numbuh 5 shook her head a chuckled. "Sho Numbuh 2. Be there in a sec." She said as she shut the door.  
  
*In Numbuh 1's room*  
  
"Computer, any missions?" Numbuh 1 asked. The screen read "Searching..." then the screen went green and said "One Mission". "YES!" Numbuh 1 jumped out of his chair and put his fists in the air. He finally sat back down and clicked the button.  
  
The Computer read: "The DCFDTL are on the move again. They are brainwashing all the girl Operatives and taking them hostage. You and your gang are the last of the Operatives. If you fail, there is no excuse for it. They will be attacking in about...". The computer stopped. Numbuh 1 slammed the computers keyboard. "When! When will they be attacking!" He yelled at the blank screen. He was about to leave when the screen went fuzzy, and a monotone laugh was heard. "What the-" Numbuh 1 stared at the fuzzy screen as it became clear, and five lightly colored figures appeared. "Hello, Numbuh 1." They said in monotone. "It's the DCFDTL! What do you want! And how did you get in my computer!" He asked furiously. The tall brown haired kid stepped in. "You will not find out anything until later, Numbuh 1. And you will not find out when we will attack! Hahahahahahaha!" The screen then went blank. 'What are we gonna do?' Numbuh 1 was talking to himself as he got up off of his chair and walked out of his room. He then stopped. 'Oh crap! Lizzie is to show up in ten minutes! I need to inform everyone!' He ran back in his room and got dressed, then ran out as fast as he could to the kitchen, where the rest of the KND were eating breakfast.  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
Numbuh 1 could smell the bacon and eggs as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Operatives. When you finish breakfast meet me in the main room." Numbuh 1 didn't even eat breakfast and quickly left for the main room to get his speech prepared.  
  
Numbuh 5 watched after him and had a worried look on her face. "There is something going on. Let's go." She motioned for everyone to follow her. Everyone dropped what they were eating and ran after her.  
  
Numbuh 1 walked up to the podium as they all sat down, and he then cleared his throat. "Operatives, in about five minutes, a new operative will arrive." He looked at everyone sincerely. Then they all heard a noise and turned their heads to see Numbuh's 274 and 30C walk down the stairs. "Sorry. What did we miss?" Numbuh 274 was clueless about what was going on. "I was making the announcement that we will have a new operative arriving in a few minutes." Numbuh 1 stated. They nodded and sat down, with 30C sitting on the other side of Numbuh 3. "Ahem. Now as you all know, the DCFDTL are making a move. They are planning to brainwash all the girl Operatives. And while I was checking the computer for updates, something weird happened." He said as they all leaned in to hear him. "The DCFDTL came up on my computer and they seemed pretty happy. They told me that we would find out what they were doing later, and I can't get the computer to tell me when they are to attack, so we are to be constantly prepared." He finished as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll ge' it." Said Numbuh 4 jumped up and opened the door to reveal...*all the operatives* "LIZZIE!?" She nodded as she walked in. They all looked at Numbuh 1 for an answer. "Meet our new Operative, Numbuh 6. She agreed to help us fight The DCFDTL." He said. Everyone smiled and walked up to her and congratulated her on becoming a new member, well, except for Numbuh 5. 'Why does she have to be here?' She thought. Numbuh 1 saw her and walked up to her. She looked up at him and he smiled. "I broke up with her Numbuh 5. You don't have to worry about anything." He said as he helped her up. They walked over with Numbuh 274 and 30C to talk to her and discuss plans about their defense system. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Me: That's it for this Chapter! Hope you liked!  
  
Numbuh 4: Tha' chapter was a little betta than the otha one.  
  
Numbuh 3: I liked that Chapter! Wasn't it cute when I grabbed Numbuh 4 arm and dragged him down the stairs?  
  
Me: Uh...Yeah...  
  
Numbuh 4: Cruddy girls...they think everythin' is cute!  
  
Me: *Holds up Rainbow Monkey* Isn't this cute?  
  
Numbuh 4: AHHHHHH!!! *Runs away screaming*  
  
Me: Well that takes care of that.  
  
Numbuh 3: Next up, Chapter 5!  
  
Me: Yeah! Pleez R/R! (a/n: Oh yeah. The names of The DCFDTL belong to me. I made them up. ^_____^) 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I still do not own KND. I wish I did, but that won't happen...  
  
Numbuh 4: *starts laughing*  
  
Me: Well I do... :(  
  
Lizzie: So...what do I do in this chapter?  
  
Numbuh 4: Well, we have to get into this battle, and it's going to be really bloody and stuff...it'll be great!  
  
Lizzie: Bloody?  
  
Numbuh 4: Yep.*smirks*  
  
Lizzie: I...don't wanna be in the fic anymore! WAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Me: Fine.  
  
Lizzie: I'm out of the fic?  
  
Me: Of course not!  
  
Lizzie: *pouts*  
  
Me: Here's Chapter 5! Pleez R/R! ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The KND Operatives sat down on the couches to discuss their plan to defend themselves. As Lizzie was sitting there listening to the conversation, she was still confused as to what their mission was.  
  
"Excuse me!" Lizzie yelled as she stood up among the operatives. "What is the mission anyways?" She said embarrassed that she attracted all the attention to herself. Numbuh 1 decided to answer her question. "The DCFDTL have made a movement to brainwash all the girls in the KND. We are the last of the Operatives, so it is up to us to rescue them..." While Numbuh 1 was talking to her, the others were whispering among themselves saying like: 'Why did he tell 'er she could be on the team?' or 'She doesn't know a thing about KND. There is no point in letting her in.' (a/n: The gang is not too happy about Lizzie being on the team.)  
  
Lizzie stood there in complete shock. "You mean, all the girls in the KND are being brainwashed? And we have to manually battle them?" She asked. Numbuh 1 nodded, and she looked down. Lizzie didn't exactly like fighting, and she didn't want to be in the middle of it, let alone be brainwashed. "Nigel...I don't exactly want to fight."(a/n: I don't know if she doesn't like fighting or not, but there's a plot to the story, so...yeah...) She said shyly. They all looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't be in the KND if you can't figh'. We figh' bad guys all the time." Implied Numbuh 4, who was laying down on the couch. Numbuh 1 turned to Numbuh 4, then back to Lizzie. "He's right, Lizzie. I'll...I'll have to take you off the KND." He said. "Isn't there any way I can still help?" She asked quickly. They all looked at eachother, then they nodded. "Sure. You can't be part of the KND, but you could probably hide out in my room and keep track of things on the computer." Said Numbuh 1. She looked around and a frown formed on her face. "So...I'm not Numbuh 6 anymore?" She asked. They all shook their heads and she looked down.  
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get ready for the attack." Said Numbuh 1 as they all left for his room for more detailed data.  
  
*At the DCFDTL's Mansion*  
  
"The machine is ready Father." said Rosie, the girl with pigtails. He looked down and smiled at her. "Good. Good. Tell the others to get ready. We will be leaving in about an hour." He said, motioning his hand for them to leave. They nodded and prepared to attack the last girls of the KND. (a/n: Above when I said they were the last KND Operatives, I meant the last GIRL Operatives. And the other boys of the KND can't help becuz the DCFDTL erased their memory of the battle happening.)  
  
*Back at the Treehouse HQ*  
  
"Only about one hour until they attack, Numbuh 1." Said Numbuh 2 who was sitting beside Lizzie in Numbuh 1's room. "Good job Numbuh 2. Keep up the good work." Said Numbuh 1 nodding his head in approval.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Numbuh 2 as he constantly typed in words to get more data. When she realized she was staring, she turned back around and blushed a deep crimson. 'Numbuh 2 is kinda cute...' She thought to herself as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. As Numbuh 2 was typing, he realized that she was staring, and turned to face her. His face started to red too as they stared into eachother eyes. Numbuh 2 cleared his throat and held his breath as he and Lizzie came closer and closer together. "Lizzie...I..." Numbuh 2 started but was stopped by Lizzie's finger to his lips. She took her finger off and their lips crashed together with waves of emotion flooding their body. They finally released after a few seconds, breathing hard. "Now...what?" She asked Numbuh 2 who shrugged his shoulders. "Let the others find out on their own." He said as he leaned in again for another passionate kiss.  
  
Little did the two lovebirds know, there were two people watching them. "Ah tol' ya tha' they woul' ge' togetha." Said Numbuh 4 in a low whisper so they won't hear him. "I had a feeling too, Numbuh 4. I was just waiting for it to actually happen." Said Numbuh 1 quietly. They looked at eachother and smiled, then silently closed the door.  
  
The others in the main room looked up at them with anxiety in their eyes. "So...what were they doin?" Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 1. He turned slightly pink when they locked eyes, then said, "They are finally together." Everyone smiled, and Numbuh 3 stood up and ran to Numbuh 4. "Give me a piggy-back ride!" She yelled happily as she jumped on his back. Everyone gave him a smirk and he sighed. "Okay Numbuh 3." He said quietly as he walked around the room with her on his back yelling, "Giddy-yap!" (a/n: You can tell she REALLY likes Numbuh 4, huh?)  
  
BANG! The gang turned their heads to see the DCFDTL standing in a hold in the wall. "Greetings Kids Next Door. We thought we should just drop in." They said in monotone. "It's the Delightful Brats!" Said Numbuh 5 as Numbuh 1 jumped on top of the couch. "Kids Next Door: ATTACK!"  
  
The DCFDTL ran in with Father close behind them in their new brainwashing machine (a/n: I can't think of a name for the machine ^^). Numbuh 3 grabbed the teddy bear shooter and hit the girl with pigtails right in the head. "Yes!" She jumped up and down with glee until Will(The tall blonde haired kid) grabbed her. "Let 'er go!" Yelled Numbuh 4 as he grabbed her hands and started pulling her away from Will. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Numbuh 4. You see, I'm going to make Numbuh 3 my girlfriend!" Will yelled as he tried to pull Numbuh 3 away from 4. "You'll 'ave to go through me first!" Numbuh 4 pulled as hard as he could and released her from Will's grip. "Thank you Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 cried and hugged Numbuh 4 tightly.  
  
Numbuh 5 grabbed the P.I.P.E.R. and began shooting it at Toby, the brown haired kid. While she was preoccupied by him, Butch, the helmet kid, came up behind her and grabbed her. "Let go 'a me, you Brat!" She yelled as she kicked and screamed. Numbuh 1 turned around and gasped. "I'm comin Numbuh 5!" He ran towards her and tried to yank her from Butch. "She's mine now, NIGEL." Butch snickered as he was slightly stronger than Numbuh 1 (a/n: I don't know why he's stronger if he's smaller, but that's just how I did it.). "You'll have to go through me first, Butch." His eyes narrowed at this scrawny kid they called a villain. "My pleasure." He cocked a half smile as he yanked Numbuh 5 from Numbuh 1's grip, and jumped into the brainwasher machine. "NOOO!!!!!!!" Numbuh 1 fell to the ground in defeat. 'I couldn't save her. Why couldn't I save her...' He thought over and over, his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. ' Now she won't even remember me...'  
  
Numbuh 3 sat on the floor crying while Will and Numbuh 4 stood there throwing insults and punching eachother in the face. While he was distracted by Will, one of the claws off the machine came down behind him and picked up Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 4! HELP!!!" Numbuh 3 screamed as Numbuh 4 wheeled around just in time to see her being put in the machine. "No! Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled after her as the DCFDTL laughed maniacally. 'No!! Why couldn't ah save 'er? Ah've always been able to protect 'er, an' now ah failed...' He fell on his knees and put his head to the floor as he pounded the floor and cursed under his breath. Tears streamed and stained his face as he laid there shaking. 'Ah'll ge' ya back Numbuh 3...Ah promise.' He made his resolution as he stood up and saw the Delightful's standing there. "I'm sorry KND. But you failed. We will erase your memory of this, so you will not follow us and try to get them back." Will said with the other Brats laughing behind him. "Say good-bye to your memories, KND." Will held up a thing that looked like a camera and flashed it... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: That's Chapter 5! Hope you liked!  
  
Numbuh 4: It was okay...but why do ah always 'ave to defend Numbuh 3?  
  
Me: That question goes unanswered my friend...Chapter 6 is up next! Please R/R!  
  
Numbuh 4: *blushes* Yeah. Ah guess it does...  
  
Me: I thought so...Like I said...Plz R/R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but the story itself.  
  
Numbuh 4: Was tha' last chapta all the action in the whole story?  
  
Me: Of course not! I'm an action person myself, so I like a lot of action too.  
  
Numbuh 4: Oh...COOL!!!  
  
Me: ...so, here's Chapter 6! Plz R/R!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
A few minutes later, Numbuh's 1 and 4 stood up to see the Delightful's had already left. "Shoot! They got away. I still can't believe I wasn't strong enough to save Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 1 was cut off by Numbuh 4 who stood up moaning and groaning. "Huh? You remembah'd?" Numbuh 4 brushed himself off and looked at his leader. He stopped for a moment, then looked at the floor. "Hey. Ah remembah too. Ah was fighting ta save Numbuh 3's life, an' then tha' WILL snatched 'er away from me...which for some reason reminds me, where is Numbuh's 274 an' 30C?" Numbuh 4 continued looking at his leader for the answer. Numbuh 1 shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about Numbuh 274, but I think 30C is hiding." Numbuh 1 said as he looked carefully around the room.  
  
Numbuh 2 came out of Numbuh 1's room with Lizzie on his heels. "You guys are okay!" He was so excited that he almost hugged Numbuh 4, until he saw his face, and he backed off. Numbuh 1 looked over at Numbuh 2, his face full of confusion. "Why weren't our memories wiped out?" He asked Numbuh 2 as Lizzie stood behind him shuffling her foot on the floor. "Lizzie activated a shield that protected you from the blast, and the shield held out until they left. Numbuh 4 looked over at Lizzie and smiled. "Thanks, Lizzie. If it weren't for you, we would be walkin' around not knowin' nothin', an' we wouldn't be able ta save Numbuh's 3 an' 5. She blushed and mumbled a small 'no problem' as 2 looked around the room. (a/n: Numbuh 4 does NOT like Lizzie 'that way'. He was just happy that he had the memory to save Numbuh 3 ^__^)  
  
While they were looking around the room looking at the damage, Numbuh 30C came downstairs. Numbuh 1 turned around and looked at him while tapping his foot. "Sorry Numbuh 1. I got freaked out and went into hiding." 30C's face turned red with embarrassment when everyone looked at him. Numbuh 1 sighed and shook his head. "You need to leave, 30C. If you couldn't help us protect our friends, we don't need you here to stand around and do nothing." Numbuh 1 looked at 30C gravely. 30C was about to say something, but Numbuh 4 stopped him. "Didn't ya hear 'im? He sai' ta leave!" Numbuh 4 pointed to the front door as 30C turned around and walked to the door. All they could hear was a muffled 'sorry' and he was gone. "Good ridins." Said Numbuh 4 as he turned around to Numbuh 1. "Where's Numbuh 274?" He asked. They all shrugged. "Let's go look for him." Said Numbuh 2 as they started to walk up the stairs to look for Numbuh 274.  
  
*At The DCFDTL's Mansion*  
  
"Put them in this room..." Numbuh 3 heard a boy talking to a girl. "Okay." the girl said. All Numbuh 3 could remember was blonde hair and an orange hoodie, and now someone was carrying her. She then blacked out...  
  
Numbuh 5 opened her eyes in a dark room. All she could see was the light from under the door, the light showing that she wasn't the only one in the room. "Who is it?" she yelled into the dark across the room. The figure stood up and pulled the string in the middle of the room to show Numbuh 3. "I remember you." Said Numbuh 3 slowly as she walked closer to Numbuh 5. "You look familiar too." Said Numbuh 5. Then Numbuh 3 smiled. "Will you be my friend?" She asked Numbuh 5. She looked at her for a second then smiled too. "Sure!" They sat down and began talking to eachother about nonsense(Literally!).As Numbuh 3 was babbling on, Numbuh 5 looked down and remembered seeing a bald head and big black shoes...  
  
*Back at the treehouse*  
  
"I found him!" Lizzie yelled from down the hall. Numbuh's 1,2, and 4 ran as fast as they could to find him in Numbuh 2's room. "What are you doing in here!?" Numbuh 2 yelled furiously as Numbuh 4 held him back from beating the crap out of him (a/n: I know, usually Numbuh 2 holds 4 back, but I decided to change it for this part ^_^). Numbuh 274 stood up slowly and walked towards them. Numbuh 2 finally stopped fighting Numbuh 4's muscles (a/n: Yes he has muscles...and a nice six-pack!) as Numbuh 274 held out a tape. "Wha' is tha'?" Numbuh 4 asked as he dropped Numbuh 2. "It's a tape the Delightful's dropped on their way out. I looked at it, and it might be helpful." He said as he smirked and handed it to Numbuh 1.  
  
"Let's see it then!" Numbuh 1 ran up to Numbuh 2's TV and shoved it in...  
  
*Back at the Mansion*  
  
Numbuh 3 looked around the room as Numbuh 5 looked under the door. "Do you think we are supposed to be here?" Numbuh 3 turned around and looked at 5, who looked back at her. "I dun know...I jus dun know..."  
  
Finally, Will walked in. "Remember me, Numbuh 3?" He asked her as she looked at him. "Who's Numbuh 3?" She asked. He put his hand to his forehead and forgot she lost her memory. "It's your name. Only your one true love can bring your memory back, but of course, his memory is gone too, so he can't save you." He smirked as he took Numbuh 3 by the hand. "Let go of me!" She yelled and tried to pull away. Numbuh 5 stood up as Butch walked in. "We lost our memories?" She asked Butch. He nodded and grabbed her wrist. "We are going to make you our girlfriends." Will said as they started dragging them out of the room to somewhere else in the mansion...  
  
*Back at the Treehouse...again*  
  
(a/n: I'm going to skip the movie and go to after they've seen it...)  
The guys' mouths hung open as Numbuh 1 took out the video tape. Numbuh 4 was the first to say something. "You mean, tha' only their one true love can bring their memory back? Is it talkin' 'bout us?" Numbuh 4 pointed to himself. Numbuh 1 nodded. "Yep. It's you and me Numbuh 4. Only we can save their memories." Numbuh 1 said, knowing that Numbuh 4 loved Numbuh 3. "I don't like Numbuh 3 tha' way!" Numbuh 4 said, while Numbuh 1 ignored him. "We can all save them from the mansion, but only we can save their memories." Numbuh 1 said as he pointed to everyone. "I'll help in any way I can." Said Lizzie as she walked up to Numbuh 1 and saluted (a/n: I didn't think she would do it, but oh well...). "Thank you Lizzie. We need you to stay here and keep watch on things. Maybe you can keep up with us on Numbuh 2's computer." Numbuh 1 said as they prepared to leave for the mansion. Lizzie looked confused as she watched Numbuh's 1 and 4 leave the room. She turned to Numbuh 2. "What do I do?" She asked. "Put these headphones on, and use this to look at the mansion and give them directions on how to find Numbuh's 3 and 5." He said. She still looked confused. "You'll understand once you turn my computer on." She turned it on and the screen came up with a diagram of the mansion and all the secret passagways. He smiled and gave her a hug. "We'll be back as soon as we can." She hugged him back, then pulled him in even closer for a kiss. "Good luck." She released him and he walked out of his room. (a/n: I don't know why Lizzie knows how to do a computer, but she does..so yeah..)  
  
"You have everything Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked. He nodded as he dragged all their weapons and food behind him. "Excellent. You can drive. Me and Numbuh 4 will watch the radar." Numbuh 2 nodded as they boarded H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P. (a/n: I also don't know if that is how you do Hippie-Hop either, but that's okay ^^)  
  
*At the mansion*  
  
"We're he-ere." Sang Will as they opened the door to reveal some kind of torture chamber. Numbuh 5 gasped as Numbuh 3 started crying. "What are ya goin' ta do to us?" Numbuh 5 demanded. "Torture you until you decide to become our girlfriends. Hopefully it will work, because it worked with all the others." Butch said with a smirk. "We will never be your girlfriends!" Said Numbuh 3. "Why? Do you love someone?" Will asked her. She stood there wondering if she did. She shook her head. "Excellent." Will said as he and Butch pulled them into the room.  
  
*Now back to the treehouse*  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Numbuh 2 was busy controlling H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P., while Numbuh 1 talked to Lizzie on the headphones about the mansion. "Numbuh 1, there's the mansion!" Numbuh 2 yelled over the roar of the bunnies hopping. Numbuh's 1 and 4 stood up and looked out the front window as they neared the giant house that held the one thing they treasured most... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Me: That's the end of Chapter 6! I left a nice cliffhanger for you!  
  
Numbuh 4: Yeah. This was betta than some of the otha chaptas.  
  
Me: Thank you Numbuh 4. That's the nicest thing you ever said to me.  
  
Numbuh 4: *blushing* It was nothin'.  
  
Numbuh 1: Anyway, Chapter 7 is up next!  
  
Numbuh 4: We finally get to kick some Delightful butt!  
  
Me: Yeah! Pleez R/R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KND.sheesh.that is so annoying to have to say that over and over again, you know.  
  
Numbuh 4: You are annoying too, but ah'll ge' over it.  
  
Me: So I guess I'll get over the disclaimer thing.  
  
Numbuh 4: Yep.  
  
Me: So here's chappie 7! Pleez R/R!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Hurry Numbuh 2! We need to get in there as fast as we can!" Yelled Numbuh 1 as they grabbed everything they needed and stopped H.I.P.P.I.E.- H.O.P. about a block away from the mansion. "You need to find a back entrance into the mansion. It's crawling with guards at the front." Said Lizzie over the headphones. "We read ya lou' an' clear Lizzie." Said Numbuh 4 in a whisper.  
  
The operatives climbed down the ladder and jumped into a nearby bush. Numbuh 1 motioned a 'go', and they quietly tiptoed down the sidewalk towards the mansion. "Be careful guys." She said worriedly. Numbuh 2 grabbed the headphones to talk to Lizzie. "We'll be fine Lizzie. Just give us instructions as often as possible." Numbuh 2 blushed as Numbuh 4 stared at him and tapped his foot. "Can we go now Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked. He nodded and continued walking silently towards another bush beside the mansion.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Numbuh 1 whispered on his headphones.  
  
* At the Tree house *  
Lizzie stared at the computer as it showed the diagram of the DCFDTL mansion. 'What do I do now?' she thought as Numbuh 1's voice came in over the headphones. "Where do we go now?" He asked. "Hold on Numbuh 1. Let me zoom in." She said as she quickly pressed the button to get a closer look at the house.  
  
* Near the Mansion *  
Numbuh 4 stood behind Numbuh 1 waiting for instructions. "Wha' did she say?" He asked impatiently as Numbuh 1 put his finger to his lips telling 4 to 'shut up'. 4 quickly shut his mouth as they stared at the front door watching the guards walk back and forth.  
  
"I've got it!" Lizzie yelled over the headphones. "Where do we go?" Numbuh 4 said in an irritated tone. "You need to find a vent in the back of the house, and I'll give you more directions when you get there." She said in a muffled voice. "Thanks Lizzie. Over and out." Numbuh 1 pressed the button and they walked behind another bush closer to the back of the house.  
  
"Wha' did she say ta do?" Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 peered out of the bushes, and then pulled back in. "She said to find a vent in the back of the house, and she will give us more instructions on the way." He said as they went to the back of the house.  
  
"Man, there's three vents! 'Ow do we know which one to use?" Numbuh 4 said, his face red with rage. Numbuh 2 backed up to the wall to stay away from him in case he decided to go crazy. Numbuh 1 silenced them and put his ear to the vent. "I hear voices down there." He said as he motioned them over. Numbuh 4's eyes widened with fear. "Tha's Numbuh 3's voice!" Said Numbuh 4, his voice shaking fervently. "And I hear Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 said, also shaking with fear. With as much strength as he could muster, Numbuh 4 pushed in between Numbuh's 1 and 2 and pulled the vent cover right off, and crawled right in, nothing standing in the way of him and his one true love.  
  
* In the Mansion *  
"Owww!" Numbuh 3 yelled in pain as they pulled her hair. "Ahhhh!" Numbuh 5 screamed as they yanked her ears as hard as they could. "Do you remember anything?" Rose, the girl with pigtails, smirked as she yanked them hard. "No!" Numbuh 5 said flatly. 'I do remember a bald head though.' She said to herself, not wanting them to know that. "Do YOU remember anything?" Will asked Numbuh 3. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. 'I do remember blonde hair and an orange hoodie.' She said to herself.  
  
"Leave them here for a few minutes. I'm hungry." Butch turned to leave and the rest followed behind him.  
  
Numbuh 3 slid down the wall and lay there with blood on her green shirt and in her hair, making it stick to her face. Numbuh 5 let out a sigh as she slowly limped to a chair. Her hair was out of her signature braid, flowing down her back, dried blood under her nose and on her lips. "What are we gonna do? We've gotta get outta here." Numbuh 5 said with determination in her voice.  
  
The girls both sighed when they found a mirror and saw the bruises on their face, arms, and legs. "This is horrible! If they would just be nice for once, maybe they would have a girlfriend." Said Numbuh 3 with misty eyes. Numbuh 5 looked from the mirror to her 'new' friend. "Maybe someone will come and save us." Numbuh 5 said hopefully. Numbuh 3 crossed her arms and looked at her. "Like who?" She asked 5. She looked down and shook her head. "I don't know." Numbuh 5 said.  
  
* In the vent *  
The three operatives continued crawling through the vents, dodging cobwebs along the way. "Do they eva clean this place?" Numbuh 4 asked as he brushed off a cobweb from his arm. "Apparently not." Numbuh 2 said matter- of-factly. Numbuh 1 put his hand up to stop them in front of a vent that led them into a room with the Delightful Children and Father.  
  
"They are beaten pretty badly, Father. We had lots of fun." Rose smirked as Numbuh 4 tried to jump out of the vent to attack them for hurting 3, his closest friend.his love. Numbuh 1 caught him by his hoodie's hood and pushed him back. Will began to talk. "Yes. That Numbuh 3 can't remember a thing, and even if she did, I got her good enough for her not to remember it." He smiled. Numbuh 4's fists were clenched so tight that he could feel them go numb. Numbuh 2 nervously put his hand on 4's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Then Butch stepped in. "Yeah. Numbuh 5 was so 'brainless' that she just sat there and yelped when I hurt her. She didn't even try to fight." He said as Numbuh 1 held his breath. 'That's my girl.' He said to himself, knowing that even though 5 was brainwashed, she was still laid back.  
  
"But Father, when will the brainwashing set in? I mean, they don't remember anything, but when will they fall for us?" Will asked Father. All three operatives leaned in to hear more. 'The brainwashing hasn't even set in?' Numbuh 4 asked himself as Numbuh 1 told them to stay still. "Well, Will, it should set in soon. It should be a few minutes. Let's go and check our emergency system to see if the other KND operatives have tried something funny." Said Father as they got up to leave the room. "Yes Father." They said as they walked behind Father and shut the door.  
  
"Finally." Said Numbuh 1 relieved as he pulled the vent open and dropped down silently into the room, Numbuh 4 dropped in behind him. Numbuh 2 fell down and landed on top of the desk, getting a good 'shush' from Numbuh 1.  
  
Numbuh 4 clenched his fists once again, his face red with anger. "How could they do tha' ta OUR friends!" Numbuh 4 whispered loudly. Numbuh 1 walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it did, and we will have to find some way to fix it." Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 4 looked up at his British friend. He nodded and relaxed his tight muscles.  
  
Numbuh 4 grabbed the headphones off of Numbuh 2's head and turned them up. "Lizzie! What do we do now?" He asked. There was a silence, then fuzz, then her voice came in. "Hey Numbuh 4. Glad you guys made it in. Where are you?" She asked. Numbuh 4 looked around the room, observing the furniture. "I think we are in the reading room." Numbuh 4 said as he looked at 1 and 2 for their approval. They nodded, and Lizzie came back on. "Okay. You have no guards in sight, so go out the door, take a left, and stay in the white closet until you make sure it's safe." She said.  
  
Numbuh 4 slipped the door open quietly, and motioned for 1 and 2 to follow behind him. They slowly tiptoed down the hall, trying not to attract any attention. "There's the closet!" Numbuh 1 whispered as they opened the door and shut it quickly. Numbuh 2 was breathing hard and shaking. "Where do we go NOW?" He asked. Numbuh 4 turned the headphones up again. "We're in the closet. What's next?" He asked. "Hold on." Lizzie said as they heard buttons beep and click. "Okay. Go out of the closet, make a right, and when you find the hall with 5 doors, call me." She turned the headphones back down and continued watching the screen.  
  
"Follow me." Numbuh 4 whispered with the motion of his hand. They followed him down the hall where there were three doors. "Look behind each one." Numbuh 1 ordered. They started looking behind the doors, and then Numbuh 2 started to make a noise. "Over here!" He whispered. Numbuh's 1 and 4 followed up behind him and went inside. "Shut the door." Numbuh 1 ordered Numbuh 4. The door quietly clicked shut, and they looked around the dark hall. "We're there." Said Numbuh 2 over the headphones. "Alright. It's the 3rd door." She said.  
  
They quietly walked up to the door and opened it. "Numbuh 3! Numbuh 5!"  
  
Me: Well, I hope you liked it! That was one of the harder chapters to write.  
  
Numbuh 1: Yeah.you wrote it, but we had to go through it.  
  
Numbuh 4: Yeah. You've go' it easy.  
  
Me: Whatever. Well, sorry it took so long to put this up, but I had a lot to do. Get ready for Chapter 8! Pleez R/R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Okay, sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy.  
  
Numbuh 4: Yeah, roigh'  
  
Me: Well, Numbuh 4, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Numbuh 4: NO!  
  
Me: PLEASE!!! * Starts pouting and gives a puppy face *  
  
Numbuh 4: Ahhh! No' tha puppy face! Ah hate tha puppy face!  
  
Me: * Eyes get bigger and tears start appearing * Pweese!  
  
Numbuh 4: Okay, Okay! She don't own nothin'!  
  
Me: Thank you! Here's Chapter 8! Plz R/R!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 5!" Numbuh's 1 and 4 said as they ran up to them. The girls looked at each other, then back at the boys. "We are so glad tha' you guys are okay!" Numbuh 4 yelled with joy as he ran towards Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5 backed up towards the wall, as did Numbuh 3. "Who are you?" Numbuh 5 asked. "We are your frien's, an' we came here to rescue ya." Numbuh 4 had sadness in his voice as the girls kept on trying to back up.  
  
"Uh, guys." Numbuh 2 warned. "What!?" The guys yelled. They heard the door open and stopped. The trio looked down and saw a shadow looming over them in the doorway. "Welcome, Kids Next Door." They said monotonously. "It's the Delightful Brats!" Said Numbuh 2 as the DC walked all the way in the room.  
  
"Wha' did ya do ta our friends!" Numbuh 4 demanded that they explained themselves. The DCFDTL chuckled. "We brainwashed them. They lost their memories, and right when you walked in, the brainwashing step took place. They love us." Butch said as he pointed to he and Will. The Operatives gasped, and Numbuh 1 almost passed out. "W-why?" Numbuh 4 said quietly. Will shook his head and walked closer to Numbuh 4. "Don't you get it WALLACE? No one ever liked us, so we decided to make girls like us by brainwashing. It was father's idea." Numbuh 4's fists clenched tightly, wishing they were tightly clenched around Will's neck. One, because he called him WALLACE, and two, he brainwashed the girl he really, really liked. "You are a buncha sickos!" Numbuh 2 yelled and pointed at the 5 sinister Children. They chuckled lowly. "Thank you." They said in monotone.  
  
* At the Tree house *  
Lizzie had listened to the whole conversation, and was completely speechless. 'I've gotta get over there.' She thought as she left the chair and went to get supplies.  
  
'What do I need to get for them?' She walked out of Numbuh 1's room and headed for Numbuh 2's. 'How could people be so mean? That is just wrong.' She walked in and climbed up into the cockpit. 'I remember Numbuh 2 telling me about his secret weapon stash.' She looked under his blankets and found the door. "Ah-ha!" She opened it and grabbed as many things as she could. "This one should work nicely." She pulled out a ray gun that had the words B.I.G.-F.A.D. D. {Big Ice Gun Freezes All Delightful Dorks}. She put it and many other weapons in her bag and headed for the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. 'I hope I'm not too late.' She thought as she ran towards the flying machine.  
  
*At the Mansion *  
The five Delightfuls laughed as Will walked over to Kuki (a/n: I'm calling her Kuki until she gets her memory back.) and pulled her up off the ground. "Oh, Willie!" She yelled as she hugged him really hard. Will looked up and smiled at the operatives, one of which was about to explode. "Tha's jus' wrong, tryin' ta make someone like ya. All ya have ta do is be nice, an' maybe you would get a girlfriend." Said Numbuh 4 hopelessly, knowing that they wouldn't do that in a million years. The Delightfuls chuckled again as father entered the room. "Stupid Kids Next Door. Did you honestly think they would do that for a girl?" He asked as the Kids stood there staring at their friends. 'I would.' Numbuh 4 said to himself as he whirled around and faced the Children again. "We're gonna kick your butts!" Numbuh 2 pointed at them and smiled. "Sure you are." They said, way too sure of themselves.  
  
"Waaaahhhh!" Numbuh 4 lunged at the Delightful Children, landing on Will. "Ah'm gonna kill ya! You ruined our friends!" Numbuh 4 clutched his hands around Will's neck, hoping he could choke him to death. Numbuh's 3 and 5 gasped and 3 ran to Numbuh 4, grabbing him around the waist. "Get offa him!" She yelled. 1 and 2 looked at each other in bewilderment, and Numbuh 2 grabbed a big piece of plastic. "I'm going to knock the girls out so we have less of a challenge." He said. Numbuh 1 agreed, and he also grabbed a piece of plastic. "Sorry Numbuh 5, but this is for your own good." Numbuh 1 whispered as he hit her over the head. "Me too Sheila." Numbuh 4 said as he got up off the ground and hit Numbuh 3 over the head also. "Get them!" Father yelled as the Children attacked the Operatives. "Hiya!" Numbuh 4 kicked the girl with pigtails up side the head. "Take that Helmet Boy!" Numbuh 1 yelled at the top of his lungs as he punched him right in the stomach. "Oof!" Butch flew across the room and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
'I'm almost there.' Lizzie panted as she got closer and closer to the Mansion. 'I just need to get to the front door.' She looked out of the bush and there was not a guard in sight. 'Odd.Well, at least I can go in the easy way.' She ran out of the bush and into the Mansion.  
  
"Take that! And That!" Numbuh 2 punched at the brown haired kid repeatedly until he fell over, unconscious. "Whew! This is hard!" Numbuh 4 yelled over the noise as he kept on trying to strangle Will. Numbuh 2 wiped off his brow and nodded. "Yeah." He said.  
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped and listened. "Do you hear tha'?" Numbuh 4 said quietly. Everyone stared at the door, as the sound got louder. "What?" The Delightfuls stupidly questioned.  
  
The door flew open and everyone gasped at the shadow that carried a huge sack. "What do you want from us?" The Delightfuls asked the shadowy figure. "I just want my friends back!" The shadow yelled as she jumped out. "Lizzie!" The Kids screamed excitedly. They quickly ran over to her and grabbed things out of the sack. "Now it's time to kick butt." Numbuh 2 said as he charged up the B.I.G.-F.A.D.D. Numbuh 1 grabbed the S.P.LA.N.K.E.R., and Numbuh 4 grabbed the S.P.L.O.R.C.K. "We've go' ya now, Brats." Numbuh 4 pulled the trigger and began shooting cheese at them. "No!!! Not cheese!" The yelled.  
  
"Here, take some of this!" Numbuh 1 picked up a piece of wood and hurled it at them. "Ahhh!" The Brats ran around the room with the Kids mercilessly following them. Numbuh 2 turned to face Lizzie after he stopped running. "Get out of here!" Lizzie nodded and grabbed Numbuh's 1 and 5 along the way. "Are you sure you'll be alright Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 2 nodded and made sure his gun was fully loaded. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 quickly ran out of the room and shut the door before a big whitish light emerged from the gun. "I hope you enjoy!" Numbuh 2 shouted as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"I'm glad we got out of there!" Lizzie said to Numbuh 4. He nodded while panting to get air. Numbuh 1 looked to the mansion. "I just hope Numbuh 2 made it out okay." Lizzie and Numbuh 4 looked at each other dismally and then looked towards the half burnt house.  
  
"What's that?" Lizzie pointed towards the front door. A dark figure emerged from out of the smoke and was headed strait for them. "Numbuh 2!" The Kids ran up to him and asked what happened. "Well, I took out the gun, pumped it up, and then shot it at the Delightful Brats when they were all cornered. Lizzie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you made it out safely!" She cried into his shoulder. Numbuh 2 returned the hug and smiled.  
  
"Ey! Love Birds! We've gotta ge' these two back to tha tree house!" Numbuh 4 said with a smirk on his face. The others shook their heads. "Come on, guys. Let's go home." Numbuh 1 motioned his hand and they ran back towards the tree house.  
  
* At the Tree house *  
  
Numbuh 2 opened the door, followed by Lizzie, then by Numbuh's 1 and 4, each carrying one of the unconscious girls. They laid them on the couch, and they all headed for their bedrooms. " Ah think Ah'll stay up for a while. Tha' battle rowled me up a lit'le bit." Numbuh 4 said as he stifled a yawn. (a/n: He really is tired, but we know why he wants to stay up ^_^). "Okay, suit yourself." Numbuh 1 shrugged as the Kids and Lizzie dragged their feet up the stairs to bed.  
  
Numbuh 4 waited until they were out of sight to walk over to the unconscious Numbuh 3. 'Ah hope your memory comes back. Ah don't know what ah would do without ya.' Numbuh 4 thought to himself as he brushed a strand of Numbuh 3's black hair out of her eyes. "Mah life wouldn't be tha same if ah didn't have ya here wit' me." He whispered as he gently kissed her cheek and stood up. He gave her a blanket and walked up stairs to head for bed.  
  
The next morning, Numbuh 4 was the first to wake up. He ran downstairs to the couch to find that Numbuh 3 was still laying there, sleeping soundly. He smiled and kneeled on the floor to cup her face in his hands. 'God, she's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as his finger trailed down to her lips. He smiled, but then it faded as he saw the other Operatives coming downstairs. He quickly stood up and faced them, hoping that they didn't notice. Numbuh 1 walked over to the couch next to Numbuh 4. They looked at eachother, then Numbuh 1 spoke. "We found Numbuh 5 in her bedroom this morning. I think her memory is coming back. But the tape said something else had to break it." Numbuh 1 was half talking to Numbuh 4, half talking to himself. Numbuh 4 shook his head, knowing that Numbuh 1 was just as in love as he was. Just then Lizzie and Numbuh 2 walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'm starvin'. I need to have some breakfast." Numbuh 2 said, rubbing his stomach. Numbuh 1 looked at him surprisingly. "None of us can cook, Numbuh 2. Only Numbuh 5 can." He said. Lizzie walked up to him and smiled. "I can cook." She said. The boys' faces lit up. "I want pancakes!" Numbuh 2 yelled. The other two Operatives smiled and nodded their heads. "I want pancakes too!" Numbuh 4 said. "Me too!" Numbuh 1 said excitedly. Lizzie sighed, shook her head, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie poked her head out of the kitchen. The boys were playing a video game and she had to yell a little louder so they could hear her. "BREAKFAST!" Just then, the Kids dropped their controllers and ran strait for the kitchen. 'I used to race Numbuh 3 to the kitchen all the time.' Numbuh 4 frowned to himself as he walked a little slower. 'Well, Numbuh 1 has the tape. We'll know how to fix this.' He said to himself, trying to be more positive. They quietly ate breakfast, planning on how to get the girls back to normal.  
  
Me: I hope you liked it! It's not very good at the beginning, becuz the battle in the room got confusing. I had many distractions while writing this chapter, so review nicely!  
  
Numbuh 4: Tha' was so mushy! How do people like tha' crud?  
  
Me: Because it's cute!  
  
Numbuh 4: You think everything's cute!  
  
Me: *Pulls out rainbow monkey* Don't make me use this!  
  
Numbuh 4: *Backs up against the wall * Okay! Ah'll leave ya alone.Ah hate ya.  
  
Me: Whatever you say Numbuh 4.Well that's Chapter 8! Pleez read and review! Oh yeah, I'm planning my next story already, and I have two operatives that I made up for it. If you want to view them, go to It might take a while for them to come up though. They are the ones that say Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 16. ENJOY! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Wow! Two chappies in three days!  
  
Numbuh 4: Cruddy romance stories.is that all you're goin' ta write?  
  
Me: Yeah! Except for one fic that has to do with friendship. I'm doin' it for Demon Angel. ^_^  
  
Numbuh 4: Yeah.well make tha' one good!  
  
Me: Okay. Well, here's chapter 9! Plz R/R!  
  
(a/n: Thanks to all who gave me reviews! It makes me happy! ^_^ Pleez give me more so I may continue!)  
  
~ -Change of POV  
  
{}-Italics  
  
'' - Thoughts  
  
~ Numbuh 3's POV ~  
  
I woke up on a couch in a giant living room, hearing voices coming from somewhere. I slowly sat up, observing my surroundings as if it looked familiar. 'I'm hungry.' I got up and went to find the kitchen, which wasn't too hard to find, hearing an Australian accent yelling at the top of his lungs, followed by a British accent yelling back. 'Why does that Australian voice sound so familiar?' I walked closer to the kitchen and looked in.  
  
There sat four kids, eating pancakes. One was bald with sunglasses, one with pilot goggles, and a girl with pigtails, and then there was a boy with an orange hoodie and blue jeans. 'Why does he look so familiar?' I asked myself as I walked all the way in, knowing that these kids were nice.  
  
The four looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and sat down next to the orange hooded kid. "Glad to see you're awake Numbuh 3." The bald kid said to me. I looked at him and cocked my head. 'Who's Numbuh 3?' I thought. The pigtailed girl looked at the bald kid and whispered something in his ear. "Oh yeah. Glad to see you're awake Kuki." He said. 'How'd he know my name?' I ignored it and smiled. "Good morning." The orange hooded kid looked at me and smirked. "Yeah Kuki. I's good ta see ya awake." He said. 'God he is so hot. I mean, the accent, his blonde hair.' I was lost in my own thoughts. I didn't even notice that I had quietly walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch. 'WHY does he seem so familiar? His voice. His hoodie. Ahhh!' I lay down on the couch and tried as hard as I could to remember.  
  
~ Numbuh 5's POV ~  
  
I woke up with the sun shining warm on my face, and the birds chirping. I got up out of bed and stretched extensively, feeling really stiff with a bad headache. 'I HAVE got ta get some medicine.' I said as I opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs. The smell of pancakes filled the air, as I made my way towards the source of the smell. 'Hmm.pancakes!' I whiffed the air again and walked into the kitchen. Four kids were sitting there eating away. There was a bald kid with dark glasses, a short round kid stuffing his face with pancakes, a girl with pigtails, and a short blonde kid with an orange hoodie. 'Boy, that bald head looks very familiah.' I thought as I sat down at the table and looked at everyone. I smiled and scooted closer to the table as Lizzie elbowed the bald kid in the ribs. "Oh-uh.Good morning Num- Abigail."  
  
"Yeah. G'mornin Abby." The Aussie kid said with a smile. "Good mornin'." I said. All of a sudden the bald kid started talking again. "Anyway." He continued on, and I listened intently. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I really liked his accent. 'Man, that's the kind of person I want. Someone who is strong, fearless, and has a awesome accent.' I sat there daydreaming, and I didn't even realize that the girl with pigtails was talking to me. "Isn't that right Abigail?" She asked. I came out of my fantasy world and looked at her blankly. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed. "Nevermind. You have your mind on other things." She said as she turned around and started talking to the round kid.  
  
I quietly exited the kitchen, and headed for the living room. I sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, trying to figure out why the bald kid stood out in my head. 'His accent is so cute.' I looked around and saw Kuki lying on the couch. I smiled and scooted over to her. "Hey." I said as she sat up and looked at me. "Hi Abby." She said flatly. I gave her a look of concern, and she smiled weakly. "What are ya thinkin' about?" I asked her. She turned towards me and stared. "Why does all of this seem so familiar? I mean, they called me Numbuh 3. And that Aussie kid seems to stick out in my head. Why?" She looked at me for the answer. All these things raced through my mind, trying my best to answer her. I shook my head in defeat. "I don't know. They almost called me somethin' but then they corrected themselves. And that bald kid seems to stick out in my mind. I dun have an answer foh ya Kuki." I stared at the floor and then looked at Kuki. "Maybe {they} can help us." Kuki pointed towards the kitchen. I nodded in agreement. "Le's just wait until they are done wit breakfast." I said. She also nodded. We sat there and continued talking, waiting for them.  
  
~ Numbuh 4's POV ~  
  
I sat there at the table, looking out the window. I was thinking about Numbuh 3 again. What was about her that made me attracted to her? Was it her contagious laugh? Or maybe just her ' I'm in another world'-ness? I don't know. But I {will} find some way to save her.I will, no matter what it takes. I kept on sitting there in my own world, not realizing that Numbuh 1 was talking to me.  
  
"Numbuh 4, are you listening?" He asked me. I came out of my fantasy world. "Huh- Wha'?" He looked at me seriously, and I looked at my cereal bowl full of rainbow monkey cereal. "You need to pay more attention Num- why are you eating Rainbow Monkey cereal?" Numbuh 1 and the rest of the gang stared at me, and I turned pink. "Ah don't know. Ah wasn't payin' attention." I lied, knowing I did it to remind me of Numbuh 3. 'She always loved Rainbow Monkey Cereal.' I thought to myself. Numbuh 1 continued talking, and I looked out of the kitchen to see Numbuh's 3 and 5 talking to each other on the couch. For some reason, I felt helpless. I couldn't help Numbuh 3, because the guys and me have to go through the tape. "Awright! Everyone to Numbuh 1's room now!" I yelled at my fellow Operatives. They stared at me with wide eyes, but I ignored it. "While we are all sittin' here, tha fartha and fartha away Numbuh's 3 and 5 ge' away from us. We need ta find ou' how ta cure'em now!" I screamed, my fists clenched tightly. Numbuh 2 almost fell over and Numbuh 1 lowered his glasses. I turned red again, but then it faded as Numbuh 1 smiled. "Kids Next Door! To my room!" Numbuh 1 motioned and everyone followed him to the one place that could save their friends.  
  
~ Numbuh 1's POV ~  
  
I ran to my room with my friends following close behind me. 'Numbuh 4's right. We need to save them as quickly as possible. If we had waited any longer, it might've been too late.' I briskly walked over to my computer and pressed a button. The screen came up blue as I turned around to my friends. "Alright guys. The Delightful Dorks made this videotape so they could save their information. Accidentally, we found it, and it has all the info we need to find out how to bring out comrades, our friends, back to normal." I finished with a big breath. We all turned our attention to the screen as a blurry picture came in. "Darn computer." I mumbled as I kicked it. It finally became a clear picture of the DCFDTL filming their procedure.  
  
I finally took out the tape and turned around once again to my friends. "I hope you all watched the tape. I asked Numbuh 2 to write down the details. What've we got?" I asked, crossing my fingers hopefully. "Well, from what the tape showed, I got that we have to get their full trust, and that we have to use things they used to do to bring them back to normal." Numbuh 2 said. I nodded my head in agreement, overjoyed that I would get to save Numbuh 5. "Well guys, let's go and get their memory back!" I was first to run out the door, and the others followed behind me, and we headed strait for the living room.  
  
~ Numbuh 4's POV ~  
  
I ran as fast as I could to catch up to Numbuh 1 as we headed towards the living room, wanting so badly for this "Kuki" to become Numbuh 3 again. (a/n: That part becomes crucial later.). It was so hard not to talk to her like I used to, and be able to wrestle with her. My eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of not being with 'Numbuh 3' again.  
  
Without me realizing it, I ran right into Numbuh 1. He whirled around and glared at me, and I blushed. "Sorry." I mumbled, and we walked over to the two girls. "Hello girls. I trust you had a good sleep." Numbuh 1 said. I rolled my eyes. 'He always has to be sooo formal.' The girls looked at us and smiled. "Yes we did. Thanks, uh." "Num- Nigel." Numbuh 1 answered to Abby. She smiled. Kuki looked at me and smiled. I started blushing a deep crimson, and she giggled. "I had a good sleep." Kuki said quickly.  
  
"Thanks for saving us you guys. If it wasn't for." "Num-Wallabee." "Yeah. I would be in big trouble with Will." Kuki said to the guys in general, mainly me. Numbuh 1 looked at her seriously after saying 'You're welcome', and looked like he was ready to tell her about what happened.  
  
"Kuki, Abby, we have to tell you something." Numbuh 1 said grimly. The girls looked at the boys with anticipation. I breathed heavily, hoping that this would work. "Um.do you remember anything that happened?" Numbuh 1 asked while pulling at his turtleneck collar. Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 5 as though they were thinking it through. My breathing had slowed down a lot, but I was sweating, hoping that somehow they would remember one thing that would make everything right again.  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV ~  
  
It was as if someone knew that I had something to tell. Their eyes were bearing down on Abby and me, and I couldn't do much about it. 'I have to tell them about what I do remember, so maybe they can help me.' I thought, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "I do remember something." I said with a shaking in my voice. They all looked at me and moved in, anticipation in their eyes. "What is it Kuki?" Nigel asked me. "This might sound stupid, but all I really remember is an orange hoodie and blonde hair. Like his." I said pointing at Wallabee. Everyone gasped, and Wallabee's hood went over his eyes to hide a slight tear from falling down his face.  
  
~ Numbuh 4's POV ~  
  
I stood there in complete shock, not knowing what to say. I slowly put my hoodie over my head so no one could see a tear streaming down my cheek. 'She remembers me.' Was all I could think. In my head I smiled at the thought of me being the one she remembered.  
  
~ Numbuh 5's POV ~  
  
I sat there and looked at Kuki for a second, and I admired her for her bravery. 'All right. I've got ta tell them. It's now or neva.' I breathed a sigh and finally spoke up when it got quiet and all eyes were on me. "I remembah somethin'." I said timidly. Now everyone's eyes were on me, and I instantly knew how Kuki felt. "I remembah a bald head and dark glasses. Like his." I slowly lifted my finger to Nigel, and again, a whisper went among them, except for Nigel.  
  
~ Numbuh 1's POV ~  
  
I almost fell backwards. "Y-you do?" I asked her, making sure that was really the truth. She nodded. 'Oh my god. Of all people, she remembers me?' My mind was racing as I stared blankly at Numbuh 5. 'Why, Why?' was all I could think of at the moment.  
  
Realizing we were wasting time just standing around and gawking, I cleared my throat. "Well now we have something to tell [you]." I said, getting everyone's attention. I looked at the girls sincerely, letting them know that this is not an easy thing to say. "You know how you said you remember a orange hoodie and blonde hair?" I asked Kuki. She nodded. "And you remembered a bald head and dark glasses?" I asked Abby. She also nodded. "Well.the reason you remember those things is because we know you, and you know us.very well, as a matter-of-fact. We've been best friends for years. The orange hoodie you remember (a/n: He's talkin' to Kuki) is Wallabee here. And the dark glasses you remember Abby is.me." My breath caught in my throat, waiting to hear their response. None. I cleared my throat again. "You two are part of an organization called the Kids Next Door, and your Operative Numbers are 3 and 5. Abby, you are Numbuh 5, and Kuki, you are Numbuh 3. I know this is hard to understand, but that's the truth. The DCFDTL brainwashed you and erased your memory, and you forgot all about us." I said, sadness in my voice. The girls sat looking at us quietly, speechless and confused. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping they would remember.  
  
~ Numbuh 3's POV ~  
  
I sat in a state of shock, amazed at what happened. "You mean, that we were brainwashed and had our memories taken away? And the reason that we remember certain things, like the hoodie and blonde hair, is because we were such good friends that we remembered it?" I asked. Nigel nodded, and I felt confused and scared. 'This is just weird. I mean, maybe they are right, but.I don't know!' I ran as fast as I could to find a room to hide away in, and I came upon a room that said '3' on the door. 'Well, if I am Numbuh 3, I might as well stay in here.' I opened the door and jumped on the bed, crying. I grabbed a rainbow monkey and snuggled close to my face, wishing that all of this were a bad dream.  
  
~ Numbuh 4's POV ~  
  
I watched as Numbuh 3 ran up the stairs crying. 'Well, that went well.' I thought with a pang of guilt building up in my heart. 'If I only could've saved her from Will the first time, she wouldn't be this way, and neither would Numbuh 5. I guess it's my fault that she is this way. I need to go and talk to her.' With determination to save Numbuh 3's memory in mind, I ran up the stairs to talk to her.  
  
~ Numbuh 5's POV ~  
  
I stared after Kuki as she ran up the stairs crying. It was just so confusing. I believed the guys, but then, it seemed unreal. "This is just so unbelievable. I mean, is all that really true?" I asked them, not as freaked out as Kuki was. Nigel looked at me, opened his mouth, and closed it again, as if he were trying to explain. "Well.I don't know how to tell you, but maybe we can help you remember with a few tests." Nigel said. "Okay." I said as we all walked off to figure out how to get Kuki's and my memories back.  
  
~~ Me: I hope you liked it. That was hard to write. It was longer than my other chapters.  
  
Numbuh 4: Whatevah.Hey, why did ya make me cry!  
  
Me: Becuz it's a romance story!  
  
Numbuh 4: .  
  
Me: Okay, Pleez R/R! I WILL NOT put up Chaptah 10 until I get at least 3 reviews!! ^_^  
  
(a/n: Oh yeah, tell me how you liked the POV, if it was betta than 3rd person or not ^_^) 


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Okay! Here's the next chappie! Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Numbuh 4: They only reviewed because they fel' sorry for ya…  
  
Me: No! That's not true. They liked my story. They said so. * Pulls out Rainbow Monkey*  
  
Numbuh 4: * Backs up against wall * Okay! They like your cruddy story! Jus' keep tha' stupid monkey away from meh! * Starts running away *  
  
Me: Okay, now that that's over with…Here's chapter 10!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
~Numbuh 1's POV~  
  
I walked ahead of the group, heading towards Numbuh 3's room. 'I'm so glad that Numbuh 5 was calm about it. I dunno what I'd do if she acted like Numbuh 3 did.' I gently wiped my brow with my hand, knowing that we told them and that was what mattered.  
  
"Come on Numbuh 5, we'll bring your memory back." I said as I opened her door slowly. I gasped. I had NEVER been in Numbuh 5's room before, and it was so…I couldn't even describe it. She walked all the way in, while the rest of us slowly walked in the door. "Come on." She said. I looked around carefully and finally walked casually to the couch.  
  
The rest followed, and the also sat down on the couch. "Numbuh 5, this will be hard, but we will bring your memory back. Now, we are going to show you things, and give you a description, and tell you what you did with that thing. Okay?" I finished, and she quickly nodded. "Now this is a…" Numbuh 2 quickly interrupted me. "Do you remember what you have ta do when you finish showing her?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered. "Yes." I said as I quickly hid my red face.  
  
(A/n: I am going to skip the part where they show her everythin', becuz that would take up at least TWO chapters, and I have a lot of other stuff ta do. ^_^)  
  
~Numbuh 5's POV~  
  
After the guys showed me all the things I used or did, everything started coming back to me. "So…I used all these things to help with the Kids Next Door, and The DCFDTL are our main enemies, and you (pointing to Nigel) are Numbuh 1, you (pointing to Hoagie) are Numbuh 2, and you (pointing to Wallabee) are Numbuh 4." I said with almost one breath. They all nodded, and Numbuh 2 jabbed Numbuh 1 in the stomach, and he cleared his throat. Numbuh 4 looked at him, then he looked at me. "Ah'm goin' ta go talk ta Numbuh 3." He said as he quickly rushed out the door. "And I'm going to um…go clean the dishes?" Numbuh 2 said as he too ran out the door as quick as lightning.  
  
"Numbuh 5, I know you will probably hate me for this, but it's the only way to truly bring you back." I said, pulling the collar of my shirt as I walked closer to her. 'God, I love her. I hope she feels the same way when she gets back to normal.' I thought as I quickly leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
'Well, I hope it well between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5.' I thought to myself as I ran strait for Numbuh 3's room, only to find that she wasn't there. 'I wondah where she could be?' I asked myself as I ran from room to room to find her.  
  
I opened up every door in the upstairs, and the last room was mine. 'I dun think she'll be in there, but it's worth a try.' I pushed my door open, and I heard sobbing from up above.  
  
I climbed the stairs to my wrestling ring, and when I got to the top I saw a sad and frightened Numbuh 3. "What's wrong Numbuh 3?" I asked her as I put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked down. "Is that my codename? Or what?" She asked. I sighed and sat down beside her. 'This is going ta take a while, but Numbuh 1 did it for Numbuh 5, so ah can do this for Numbuh 3.' "I'll explain everything to you, and I'll show and tell you everything that you've done." I said. I stood up and held out my hand. She wiped away her tears and looked up at me. "Everythin's gonna be fine." I said. She smiled weakly and took my hand. I pulled her up off the floor and we headed towards her room first.  
  
(A/n: Again, I am not telling all that he showed her. If you REALLY want me to, just say so in your review and I'll gladly do it when I have the time.)  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
After he finished, I stared disbelievingly at him, not knowing what to believe. "So, I am part of this organization called Kids Next Door, and I love stuffed animals, and I hate the DCFDTL, and I have been with this KND since I was 7?" (A/n: I know it sounded kinda like Numbuh 5's response, but Numbuh 4 kinda told her the same stuff. And I also don't know if she started KND when she was 7, that's just for this story.)  
  
"And your codename is Numbuh 4?" I asked him. He nodded quickly, and then he stated that Nigel was Numbuh 1, Hoagie was Numbuh 2, I was Numbuh 3, and Abby was Numbuh 5. I sunk down to the floor and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to think." I said. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Numbuh 4's beautiful blue eyes (a/n: I don't know their real color.), and he smiled at me. I felt myself being drawn in, and when I finally realized what I was doing, my face was inches away from his.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I felt myself being pulled closer and closer to her. 'God she is so beautiful. Numbuh 1 said that ah have ta kiss 'er, so this is one way ta do it.' I thought to myself as I drew closer and closer to her. "Numbuh 3, ah'm sorry if ya dun like this, but I have ta do it." I said to her. She nodded her head. "Numbuh 4…" She mumbled before his lips crashed down on hers.  
  
~Numbuh 5's POV~  
  
I felt a surge go through my body as his lips gently pressed against mine. My knees locked and I felt like jell-o in his arms. I tried to resist at first, but then something strange happened. All these things went through my head, millions of them, flashed a thousand times a second (a/n: I saw that in a movie once. When someone's memories were comin' back, they all flashed in their head.). My head spun, from the flashbacks and from Numbuh 1 kissing me.  
  
We finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Numbuh 1?" I asked him, my full memory back now, but I was still processing it all in my head, which made me dizzy. "Yes?" He asked, turning tomato. "Thanks." I said as I cocked a smile and fell to the floor. Then everything went black.  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I tried to fight Numbuh 4 off of me, knowing it wasn't right, but then I finally gave in, letting him lead. My head felt light as a sudden flow of memories flashed back through my head, showing me EVERYTHING.  
  
We finally pulled back, breathing hard. I felt really dizzy from the process, but I remembered everything now. "Hey Numbuh 4?" I asked him. He looked up from the floor and turned red. "Yeah? Was it the kiss? Ah'm sorry, but if ah hadn't, you wouldn't have come back." He said quickly. I gently pressed my finger to his lips. "No. I wanted to say thanks." I said as I fell to the floor, and my world went black.  
  
~Numbuh 1's POV~  
  
I slowly picked up the unconscious Numbuh 5, relieved that she was back to normal now. I kicked the door open and walked downstairs to the couch, where I laid her down until she woke up.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I shook my head and picked her up under her knees and head, and pushed the door open. 'I hope she didn't mind tha' kiss…' I continued talking to myself as I laid her down on the couch beside Numbuh 5. I saw Numbuh 1 standing there, and decided to ask him. "So…how'd it go?" I asked sheepishly. He looked at me and turned red. "I liked it, but I don't know about Numbuh 5." He said. I nodded. "Meh too."  
  
(a/n: I don't have much time to write this, so I'm also skipping to the part where they wake up. Don't worry, there will be another chapter! ^_^ Tell me if you want the part in between though if ya want it!)  
  
***Later***  
  
~Numbuh 5's POV~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see the ceiling above me. 'Hmm…I dun remembah fallin' asleep…' I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 'I wondah where the rest of the gang are?' I thought to myself, as I turned around and saw them playing a video game.  
  
(a/n: LOTS of a/n's, I know…well after they were kissed they got their memories back, and completely forgot about everything that happened when they were brainwashed. Even the KISS!! I know, it's horrible, but they will kiss again, don't worry!! ^_^)  
  
I shook my head and walked over to them. "Hey guys. How long did I sleep?" I asked them. They all turned their heads and looked at me. They all elbowed each other, and then Numbuh 1 stood up. "For about two hours…" He muttered. My eyes shot wide. "WHAT! Did any attacks happen when I was asleep!" I yelled.  
  
~Numbuh 1's POV~  
  
I rolled my eyes. 'Yep. She's back to her old self again. But it's no use asking her about the kiss…' he said, remembering what the movie said. "Relax Numbuh 5. Nothing happened." I said calmly. She sighed with relief, and I walked over and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back." I whispered in her ear. I let go of her and she looked at me with confusion. "Never mind. Now we have to wake up Numbuh 3…" I said. 'I am going to tell Numbuh 5 about the Delightfuls when we're alone. I think it's proper that she knows.' I vowed.  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I could hear voices as I rolled over and opened my eyes. 'Hmm…how long have I been asleep? And why am I in the living room?' I stood up and stretched slowly as I heard footsteps coming towards me.  
  
I looked up and saw Numbuh 4 standing over me. "Hey Numbuh 4. Did I sleep long?" I asked him. "Just about 2 hours." He said blushing like a mad man before he came closer and hugged me. 'I'm glad you're back.' He whispered. We let go and I cocked my head to one side. I didn't get it. "Nevah mind." He said.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
'She finally came back.' I thought as I hugged her once more, smelling her hair, which smelled like strawberries. 'When I get 'er alone, ah'm gonna tell her all abou' tha Delightfuls and what happened.' I vowed to myself as I released her again.  
  
Me: Sorry for makin' this a little short, but there will at least be 1 more chapter to finish it off. I had to skip a few areas, but I got it done.  
  
Numbuh 4: *stomps his foot* Why do ah have ta like Numbuh 3!?  
  
Me: *Completely ignores Numbuh 4* If ya want me ta add in the parts I skipped, just tell me in your review.  
  
Numbuh 4: HELLO? Is anyone listening to me?  
  
Me: *Still ignores Numbuh 4* I hope you all liked it! I need at least 5 reviews to make Chapter 11!  
  
Numbuh 4: *REALLY mad* Darn it! Listen to me!  
  
Me: I'm sorry did you say something?  
  
Numbuh 4: UGH!!! *Walks off*  
  
Me: Pleez R/R! Chappie 11 is next!  
  
(a/n: I know I kinda left ya hangin', but the next chapter will have it all! I jus' don't have time ta make a ten page long story right now. ^_^)  
  
(a/n: Also sorry for the weird squigglies and such. They just appeared.) 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?  
  
Numbuh 4: Yes.  
  
Me: Fine. I do not own KND.  
  
Numbuh 4: That wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
Me: *Ties him to a chair and tapes his mouth shut* that's bettah. Here's the next chappie! Sorry it took so long to put it up. I had writers block. ..)  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I sat there, unable to move. "So.we were brainwashed, and we were the DC's girlfriends?" I asked. Numbuh's 1 and 4 nodded, and I blinked. Was this true? I mean, these are my friends I'm talking about, but it sounded so unreal.  
  
Then Numbuh 4 shuffled slightly. I glanced over at him and his mouth opened as if to say something, but then stopped. "What's wrong Numbuh 4?" I asked. He looked at me, and then he muttered something. "What?" I leaned in to hear him.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
It was now or never. I had to tell her about the kiss. I then knew how nervous Numbuh 1 felt, having everyone looking at him. "Um.well, the only way we brought you back was with a." I was shaking slightly now, and Numbuh 3 looked at me. "What did you do?" She asked. 'Come on Numbuh 4. You can do this.' I said mentally as I then said, "We had to kiss you." I said, and Numbuh's 3 and 5's mouths dropped.  
  
~Numbuh 5's POV~  
  
"Y-You had to kiss us?" I managed to say, looking to Numbuh 1. He nodded quickly. This was for real. I walked back to my room, hoping that Numbuh 1 would follow me. I didn't say anything.  
  
~Numbuh 3's POV~  
  
I silently left without saying one word to them, and headed for my room, hoping that Numbuh 4 would follow me.  
  
~Numbuh 1's POV~  
  
As I saw her leave, I immediately got up and ran after her. She was already in her room, listening to Simple Plan. 'Should I.' I questioned myself as I walked in. Her room was dimly lit with a lamp as she was sitting in one of her chairs by the fireplace, staring blankly into the fire.  
  
I had to talk to her, so I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, and turned around. My breath caught in my throat when she smiled. 'Well, at least we're alone.' I thought as I sat down across from her. "I'm sorry about the kiss. If we didn't do it, we wouldn't have Numbuh's 3 and 5 back." I said. I almost passed out when she walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Was there something wrong with Abby?" She asked as she smirked. I almost fell over. "N-Nothing was wrong with Abby. It's just that, well.Numbuh 5.is well." I couldn't explain it. She managed to finish it for me. "Numbuh 5 is best friends with Numbuh 1, and even if YOU were Nigel, you would still be MY best friend." She said as she moved her face closer. 'She was right.' I thought as I tried to leap backwards when I realized how close she was.  
  
"Then, I guess I could be friends with Abby." I said as she closed the gap between us. My head spun as we kissed, not knowing what was happening. Her lips were soft against mine, and let her do all the work. I just followed her. As I kissed her, everything felt so right. We finally let go as she whispered in my ear. "I love you." I smiled, and I replied. "I love you too." We pulled into a tight embrace and fell asleep on her chair by the fire.  
  
~Numbuh 4's POV~  
  
I slowly walked to Numbuh 3's door, wondering if I should talk to her. I opened the door to find her sitting on the floor with a rainbow monkey, hugging it tightly, like she was thinking. I smiled and walked over to her, and sat down in front of her, making her jump slightly.  
  
"Sorry." I said as I looked at her, her staring at the floor. I spoke up. "I'm sorry abou' tha kiss thin'.If ah didn't do it, we wouldn't have Numbuh's 3 an' 5 back." I said, her looking at me now. "What's wrong with Kuki?" She asked me. I was startled, and then tried to find a way to say it. "Well, nothin'. I.I can't.exactly explain." I said. She smiled and moved closer to me, to where I was able to feel her warm breath on my face. "Well, even if YOU were Wallabee, I would still be YOUR best friend." She said. I was about to say something when her lips crashed on mine.  
  
My knees went weak as her mouth closed over mine. It felt like I was in heaven, and I was thoroughly enjoying it. For once in a long while, everything felt right in the world, and no one could ever erase this moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (a/n: I am sooo sorry! It completely skipped over the part where they wake up and all that. I tried to fix it, but it got rid of everything where they get up and go to the kitchen and Numbuh 1 tells them about them being brainwashed. SORRY!)  
  
Me: That's the end! I hope you liked the story! Next story I'm writing is called Operation: S.I.B.L.I.N.G.Z. I hope you read it too! And also Goodbye To You. Pleez Review! It makes me happy! ^_^ Pleez read my other story too (Goodbye To You)!  
  
Numbuh 4: Finally, now that's over with.  
  
Me: Just wait till the Siblings story that I will be putting up. You will be with Numbuh 3 again.  
  
Numbuh 4: Shoot! *Kicks table* Owww!!!  
  
Me: Pleez R/R! 


End file.
